


Opowieść polonisty

by LadyLustful po polsku (LadyLustful)



Category: multifandom, polish literature, polskie lektury
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful%20po%20polsku
Summary: Żarcik polonistyczny, znajdź wszystkie odniesienia literackie.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Opowieść polonisty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts), [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



Przedwiośnie. W pustyni i w puszczy topnieje śnieg, istny potop, jakieś ziele na kraterze w drodze wypuszcza liście.   
Na weselu przesadziłem z Panem Tadeuszem, potem chłopi przynieśli jakiś bimber, chyba słowacki, teraz czuję się, jakby mnie dopadła dżuma albo ktoś wywarł na mnie zemstę ogniem i mieczem. Ale reymont się sam nie zrobi, więc robię szybko kafkę i zaraz biorę się za tą syzyfową pracę. Dziwna ta kawa, taka orzeszkowa jakby? To chyba Anka zostawiła. Rok 1984, instruktorka tanga, ładna jak lalka – cóż z tego, kiedy raz przez przypadek nazwałem ją imieniem Róży i uciekła ode mnie za granicę, chociaż kupiłem jej lilije i kamizelkę na przeprosiny? Siedzi teraz gdzieś nad Niemnem, na terenie dawnych Prus wschodnich. Noce i dnie za nią tęskniłem, a potem poznałem Grażynę. To zupełnie inny świat. Mniej romantyczności, ale za to kupiła mi fajny pasek na urodziny. Chyba szewcy robią takie na zamówienie.   
No, ale ja tu gadam jak katarynka, a niedługo skonczymy jako ludzie bezdomni albo inne dziady. Koniec przerwy.


End file.
